¿Por qué a ti y no a mi?
by tanfer2010
Summary: Tal vez no los soportemos,  pero no dejaran de ser nuestros hermanos, es lo que Sam tiene que aprender, en especial porque Melanie es su gemela, ¿podrá la carnívora Puckett aprender a querer y aceptar a su gemela?


**Vuelvo después de unas vacaciones:P (no, mentira, he tenido hartas tareas, proyectos y trabajos en la escuela D: ) aquí les dejo una historia, es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Puede que de repente haya OOC en los personajes (En especial en Sam) pero trataré de que no sea así (yn), no dejaré a lado el Seddie, no es el tema principal, pero igual habrá ;) no los entretengo más, disfruten(: **

_**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es idea del gran Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

* * *

><p>Era una linda noche en Seattle, el trío de iCarly acababa de terminar el tan famoso web show. Para celebrar otro genial programa, decidieron ir junto con Gibby a Licuados Locos.<p>

-Genial programa el de hoy chicas –Dijo Freddie para después tomar un poco de su licuado

-Dilo por ti, yo terminé con un dolor de brazo permanente –Dijo Gibby tratando de mover su brazo, pero lo hacía con dificultad, al parecer el dolor era fuerte

-No es mi culpa que no te quitaras de mi camino cuando terminó el programa –Se defendió Sam

-¿Pero por eso tuviste que empujarlo por las escaleras? –Preguntó Carly a su mejor amiga

-Oye, si no se quitaba lo tenía que quitar

-Si haces eso con Gibby que es tu amigo, no imagino lo que harás con tus enemigos –Dijo el productor técnico de iCarly

-Entonces puedes ser mi enemigo para que sepas que haría –Respondió Sam

-Jamás lo sería, es más, te apuesto a que un día seré tu héroe

-Sigue soñando Benson

-¿No podría haber una Sam menos agresiva? –Preguntó Gibby –Ya sabes, una que sea dulce y servicial

-Si la hay –Contestó Carly

-Se llama "Melanie" –Dijo Freddie

-Cállate torpe –Dijo Sam amenazando a su amigo con la mirada

-¡¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Gibby con asombro

-Sí, es la hermana gemela de Sam –Respondió la anfitriona del web show

-¡Es increíble! –Dijo Gerson con aún más asombro, no podía creerlo -¿Y por qué no la conozco?

-¡¿Por qué todo mundo cuando se entera quiere conocerla? –Dijo la rubia con un tono molesto y casi gritando

-Tranquila Sam… -Decía Freddie pero su amiga la interrumpió

-¡Cállate Freddie! Es cansado que siempre que mencionan a Melanie las personas de pronto digan "Como quisiera conocerla". Está bien, ya entendí, es mejor que yo, es la mejor, la amiga perfecta, la excelencia rubia humana –Gritó Sam esta vez más molesta, todos en Licuados Locos pudieron escucharla

-Eso no es cierto Sam –Dijo la castaña a su amiga

-Claro que si Carly, así ha sido siempre, ya me cansé de eso –Dijo Sam

-Sam, no era nuestra intención que te sintieras así, tu eres… -Trataba de decir Freddie pero de nuevo la rubia lo interrumpió

-Yo soy nadie a lado de Melanie, me quedo claro… -Dijo disminuyendo la voz

-Sam, ¡Deja de decir eso! –Dijo Carly con un tono autoritario

-Mejor me voy, Freddie, paga mi licuado –Dijo la rubia tomando sus cosas para después irse

-Yo no voy a pagar nada –Dijo el chico algo confundido

-Shh, cállate Freddie –Dijo Carly –Sam, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-A tu apartamento, nos vemos al rato –Dijo y salió de Licuados Locos dejando a Carly pensativa

-Entonces, ¿Sam si tiene una gemela? –Dijo Gibby rompiendo el silencio incómodo que Sam había creado a su salida

-¡Que sí! –Dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo

Sam se fue todo el camino distraída mientras escuchaba música, en realidad no era tan largo ya que Licuados Locos estaba casi en frente del Bushwell Plaza. La chica decidió tomar el elevador para subir al apartamento de los Shay y se encontró a Spencer haciendo una extraña escultura

-Hey Spenc… -Dijo la chica saliendo del elevador

-¡Que hay Sam! –Dijo el escultor dejando de hacer su trabajo

-¿Ahora que haces?

-Una gran escultura de unos lentes de oso –Respondió Spencer con felicidad

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó curiosa

-Es que hace días que los chicos policías con los que salgo a pasear me dicen que no tengo unos grande-osos lentes y en lugar de comprarlos hago unos enormes para tomarles fotos y enseñárselos y dejen de molestarme

-Entiendo, pero, creo que se referían a unos "grandiosos" lentes, ya sabes, unos lentes geniales, no a unos lentes de osos –Dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pues, tal vez, pero… -Decía Spencer confundido –Creí que estaría en Licuados Locos con Carly, Freddie y Gibby

-Así era, pero decidí irme –Dijo Sam agachando la cabeza, al parecer con un tono de voz triste

-¿Qué tienes Sam? Esa actitud no es de… Sam

-Es… algo tonto –Dijo aún sin levantar la mirada

-No importa, cuéntame, confía en mí, eres como mi hermana menor

-De acuerdo… es que me siento mal porque todos prefieren a Melanie que a mí, siempre me están comparando con ella y dicen que es mejor

-Eso no es verdad, nadie te compara con ella

-Claro que si, los maestros cuando éramos pequeñas, nuestros tíos, conocidos e incluso nuestra madre

-Bueno, pero no creo que lo hagan con una mala intención, además no deje que te afecte, tú eres genial, una chica que no le teme a nada, que se sabe divertir, que se mete en problemas y sale de ellos, que se defiende sola y eres única en ese aspecto, aún así tengas una gemela

-Gracias Spencer, yo también te considero mi hermano

-Cuando quieras –Se acerca más a Sam ya que estaban en el sofá y le da un abrazo, la rubia le corresponde

-Oye, si quieres yo te puedo conseguir los grandiosos lentes para que ya no te molesten –Dijo la chica volteando hacia Spencer con una sonrisa

-Eso sería genial, pero aún así, continuaré con mis "grande-osos lentes"

Mientras esto sucedía en el departamento de los Shay, en Licuados Locoso estaban Carly, Freddie y Gibby argumentando con T-Bo

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó T-Bo

-Nada, es que son raras y gigantes manzanas en palos –Responde Freddie

-No es algo raro, es algo natural, ¿entienden? –Dijo T-Bo riendo

-Si –Contestaron Carly y Freddie

-No entiendo –Dijo Gibby con una cara de confusión

-No es mi problema y no pienso explicarte, tomen una manzana, yo invito –Dijo el doctor en licuadología dándole una manzana acaramelada a Carly, una con tamarindo de chile a Freddie y una con chocolate a Gibby

-Porque T-Bo dijo… No terminó de decir Gibby porque sonó su teléfono –Si, si… aja… claro… ahorita nos vemos, adiós –Colgó el teléfono –Chicos, era Tasha tengo que verla, me pidió acompañarla a una fiesta, nos vemos –Se puso de pie, le dio el dinero de su licuado a Carly y se fue

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Carly

-Iré a pagar –Respondió el chico para después dirigirse a la caja

Los dos castaños salieron de Licuados Locos y fueron al apartamento de Carly donde se encontraron a Sam y Spencer viendo una película de terror, a Sam no le causaba miedo alguno, pero Spencer estaba encogido en el sofá en posición fetal y se tapaba con una manta

-Hola chicos –Dijo Carly entrando repentinamente, lo que causó que Spencer gritara y aventara el recipiente con palomitas

-Que hay -Dijo Sam con indiferencia

-¡Carly, me has asustado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Gritó Spencer

-¿De qué te asustas Spencer? Tan solo el asesino descuartizó a la chica –Comentó la rubia

-¿Por qué ven eso? –Preguntó Freddie levantando la ceja

-Era la película o ver "Dingo Channel" –Respondió Sam

-Yo te dije que viéramos "Ositos Cariñositos" –Dijo el mayor de los Shay entre pucheros

-Da igual, me da tanto miedo –Dijo la rubia con un tono frío

-¿No da miedo? ¡No dormiré en las próximas tres semanas! –Exclamó el adulto y enseguida apagó la TV –Me iré a mi cuarto

-¿Qué traes ahí Benson? Preguntó la coanfitriona de iCarly señalando las manos de su amigo

-Una manzana gigante con tamarindo de chile que T-Bo nos dio y… -El productor no terminó de decir porque Sam se paró del sofá y le quito su manzana

-¡Oye! –Exclamó el chico

-Cállate –Dijo su amiga para después comer la manzana

-Sam, ¿ya estás bien? –Preguntó su mejor amiga

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar –Dijo mientras comía la gigante manzana que le quito a Freddie

-Sam… -Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos –necesitamos hablar

-No sé de qué quieres hablar

-¡Lo sabes muy bien! –Exclamó Carly

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Sam, somos mejores amigas, vamos

-De acuerdo, hablaré pero solo contigo –Dijo al fin rendida

-Oh, claro, yo… me voy al estudio, actualizaré la página… si eso…-Dijo Freddie sintiendo la indirecta

-Sin cámaras Benson –Amenazó a su amigo

-No te preocupes –Respondió para después subir al estudio

-Que manzana tan grande, pero rica –Dijo Sam

-Lo sé, comí una con chocolate

-Rico

-Como sea… ¿qué pasó Sam? Nunca vi que te afectara tanto el tema de Melanie

-Ya hable con Spencer de eso, si quieres saber algo, pregúntale a él

-Está bien. Otra pregunta, ¿de qué te enteraste?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te exaltas mucho últimamente, cada vez que se trata un tema como de este tipo te pones de este modo

-Quisiera responderte, pero no sé, siento que algo cambiará, las últimas semanas he tenido sueños que nunca había tenido

-¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Sobre… ¿una familia? No sé y la verdad no me interesa, solo son sueños

-¿Qué ves en los sueños? Preguntó Carly con curiosidad

-No lo sé, a una "familia" pero sin… -Sam se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar –sin un padre, solo se ve a una mujer llorando mientras ve a sus dos hijas, ellas están dormidas a pesar del llanto de su madre, al parecer es un sueño profundo

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esos sueños?

-Sentir, ¿qué?

-No sé, hay veces que las personas sienten algo por los sueños, tal vez quieren decir algo, ¿no crees?

-Carly, solo son sueños, no le tomes tanta importancia

-Está bien Sam

-Tengo hambre

-Encarga una… -Se detuvo unos segundos y volteó a ver a su amiga -…dos pizzas, iré a decirle a Freddie que puede bajar

-Pizza, ¡sí! –Exclamó la rubia contenta

Carly subió por el ascensor al tercer piso, llegó y el productor hacia cosas extrañas

-Que vanidad la tuya Freddie –Rió la castaña ya que su amigo se tomaba fotos en diferentes poses diferentes

-No soy vanidoso, es solo que quiero tomar fotos para imprimirlas y dárselas a mis admiradoras –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué admiradoras?

-Ya sabes, las que me gritan "¡Freddie te amo!" cuando voy por la calle

-Eso no es cierto –Dijo su amiga que continuaba riendo

-Pero… algún día pasará –Se defendió el productor técnico

-Como sea, vamos abajo, Sam ordena pizza

-De acuerdo, pero, adelántate debo… -Trataba de decir el castaño

-¿Terminar tu sesión de fotos? –Se burló Carly

-¡No! Yo… ay ya, vamos –Dijo el chico rendido

Al bajar, encontraron a la chica rubia acostada en el sofá, los chicos se acercaron y vieron que estaba dormida, se movía mucho, al parecer tenía una pesadilla

-Cada vez está peor –Dijo Carly a su amigo

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-Los sueños raros que está teniendo

-¿Crees que por eso se puso así en Licuados Locos?

-Si

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No sé, pero tiene que ver con su familia

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En sus sueños ve a una señora que llora mientras ve a sus dos hijas dormir

-Espera, la señora es… ¿Pam?

-No lo sé

-Y esas dos niñas son… ¿Ella y Melanie?

-Es lo que me preocupa

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-No lo creo, no podemos controlar sus sueños y su actitud… el psicólogo no es una opción

-Bueno, oye, cambiando de tema… -El castaño no terminó la frase porque sonó el timbre del apartamento

-Ya van –Dijo Carly acercándose para abrir la puerta

-Toma, 2 pizzas grandes –Dijo el repartidor de pizzas

-Gracias, tu dinero –Carly entregó el dinero, el repartidor lo tomó y se fue

-Pon las pizzas en la mesa, despertaré a Sam y le hablaré a Spencer

-De acuerdo –El chico toma las pizzas y hace lo que Carly le pidió

-Sam, Sam –Decía la castaña mientras movía con suavidad el hombro de su amiga –Sam, despierta, ya llegó la pizza

-¡Pizza! Exclamó levantándose rápidamente del sofá y yendo a la cocina

-Freddie, dame un refresco del refrigerador -Ordenó la rubia

-Existen las palabras "por favor"

-Si, pero no suelo usarlas, ahora dame un refresco

-Ya qué –Refunfuñó Feddie -¿No esperarás a Carly y Spencer?

-¡Carly! ¡Spencer! ¡Ya vengan a comer! –Gritó Sam –Ya vienen –Sonrió satisfactoriamente

-¡Dame una "S"! ¡Dame una "P"! ¡Dame una "E"! ¡Dame una "N"! ¡Dame una "C"! ¡Dame una "E" ¡Dame una "R"! ¿Qué dice? –Cantó Spencer pero lo interrumpió la rubia carnívora con la boca llena

-¡Cállate y pote a comer!

-No tenías que hablarme así… -Dijo Spencer en medio de pucheros

-Lo siento, me quitas la inspiración para comer –Se defendió Sam

-¿Se necesita inspiración para comer? –Preguntó Freddie confundido mirando a la nada

-Se necesita disfrutar la comida Fredward –Contestó su amiga

-Buen punto –Afirmó el chico -¿Y Carly?

-¡Aquí estoy! –Dijo llegando a la cocina -¡A comer!

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo ;)<strong>

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **


End file.
